


Be In the Bed All Day, Bed All Day

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Series: Pillowtalk [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Image, Established Relationship, F/M, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Daichi's anniversary date got a little heated in the worst way. That all turns around when you both clean up and hop in the shower together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be In the Bed All Day, Bed All Day

**Author's Note:**

> DO YOU ALL KNOW. HOW HARD IT WAS. NOT TO WRITE DADDY DAICHI.
> 
> I was _this_ close to writing it but I know that kink isn't everyone's cup of tea and I wanted to make this series sexy and fun for a wider audience. It turned into this and I still had a ton of fun writing it :) Enjoy!
> 
> Need some context or a refresher? Refer to [But There's Nothing to Be Afraid Of](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5148206).

Both you and Daichi’s clothes, charred sweater included, are left abandoned in a pile somewhere in the guest bedroom. Like hell you two were going to sleep in the master bedroom. Since the house belongs to his grandparents, neither of you could even stomach holding hands in that room, especially with pictures plastered all over the walls like they’re secretly watching you display your affection shamelessly. The guest bedroom and bathroom are just as homey, though. Dated decor and the scent of pine trees make it warm. In the bathroom, the shower isn’t big enough for two people, but that doesn’t stop either of you. Though the two of you are still buzzed and flushed red from alcohol, you’re both working your way to get clean.

Daichi, god dammit, looks as sexy as ever naked and wet. You had to blink a few times when he stripped down before stepping into the shower and you nearly tripped out of your underwear taking in the sight. It’s no better in the shower. Even in bad fluorescent light, his body glistens like a god in the shower and you’re wondering again how the hell you nabbed someone so sweet and so _fucking_ hot. He looks busy scrubbing his scalp, but he also takes the time staring at you, too. It makes you blush even more.

“What?” he says as he gets the last of the shampoo out of his hair. “Can’t I get a good look at you, too?”

“No,” you mumble, self-consciously covering your chest as the water rinses off the suds on your skin. “You’re better to stare at.”

“That’s not true.” He rubs your shoulders free of soap, and gently tugs on your arms so you can expose yourself again. Compliant but still self-conscious, you let him. Your body isn’t new to him. Hell, you two could be old and married and you would sometimes still find yourself a little nervous being so bare, no matter what he says. Actions are better than words, though, and Daichi just so happens to be good at combining the two.

One of the things you’ve always loved about him is how every touch seems to light up all the things you could never feel before when you were by yourself. Growing up, it was hard accepting and adjusting to your image. Time is a nice remedy, and you slowly began to love yourself a little more, but there was always that little doubt in your head that maybe you really aren’t the best-looking person. It likes to creep back into your consciousness, poke at your confidence to shake it up and knock it down.

Daichi can always help build it back up.

Once you’re in full view, you hesitantly put your arms around his neck, toying with the ends of his hair. He leans forward while you lean back on the shower wall, and presses his lips down your neck and shoulder. His hands rub your sides, still damp as the shower still runs and hits Daichi’s back. When his fingers just graze over your nipples, you let out a soft moan.

“I’ve always found you beautiful, you know,” he murmurs in your ear before nipping the skin there.

There’s a small moment when you simply let his hands roam a little more, feeling every inch of you and kindling that little fire that sparks whenever he touches you. It takes an extra few moments for you to find your breath, to find the right words to have him keep going until you’re reminded of how amazing he thinks you are, how amazing you know yourself to be.

“ _Show me._ ”

He groans, low and thick with lust, and goes right to work. His hands jump to your breasts, massaging them as he uses his teeth on your skin now. Rough, wet thumbs brush over your nipples as your moans echo in the shower, and he squeezes harder when he hears his name. Your legs start to give and you want to drop to the shower floor, but he’s not going to let you. Not that you can, unless you want to wind up contorted in the cramped shower.

After making his marks in a damn near-neat line from under your ear down to where your neck and shoulder meet, he lifts his head to kiss you hard as he grabs you by the thighs to raise you up on the tile wall. You wrap your legs around his waist, your tongue finding his when he practically forces your mouth open. More times than none, he’s gentle and sweet when it comes to having sex with you. However, if you manage to push the right buttons or provoke him in some way, he takes down all his defenses and takes you they way he (and, in turn, you) wants to. This is one of those times. When you call for it, it’s his mission to make you feel good in more ways than one.

Daichi’s hand moves from your breast to between your legs, his thumb easily finding your clit to rub in slow circles. Your moans fill the shower again, much to his own, growing arousal. His cock grinds against you, and you’re already starting to twitch when you feel him harden quickly.

“Tell me you’re beautiful,” he says between breaths.

“I—” You hesitate, and when you do, he sticks one finger inside of you, curling it just right so he can drag his fingertip over your gspot. His thumb on your clit slows further, while his other hand supports you and holds you up by the small of your back.

“Come on,” he says, saying your name gently. “You know it, too. Showing off this gorgeous body of yours and leaving me drooling like a baby.”

That nasty part of you wants to deny, deny, deny that. _I’m not beautiful_. Daichi can see you thinking, still, and he puts a second finger inside you so that you stop thinking and moan his name instead.

“Don’t think about it,” he says, “look at me and tell me.”

He lets you find your breath, and when you focus your gaze on him you say weakly, “I’m beautiful.”

“Louder, baby,” he requests, moving his fingers faster as you start to scratch his neck. His cock is _so close_ to entering you and you want nothing more than him fucking you senseless in the shower, but not until you fulfill his request.

“I’m beautiful,” you say again, some more confidence restored.

“One more time.” He stills his fingers and pulls them out, readjusting his hands to grip your thighs and get ready. Nothing is going to happen until you say those magic words.

“I’m beautiful,” you declare, pushing yourself off from the wall to kiss him. “I’ve always been and you’ve helped me see that. I love you.”

“There you are,” he grins, and slides himself inside you with a groan. “I love you too, baby.”

Daichi moves slowly at first, but with your sigh of “more,” he loses himself again and pounds his cock into you while your back is pressed to the wall, the entire bathroom filling with steam and screams. His groans are low, soft as he listens to you and concentrates on finding your gspot again, making sure you don’t slide off the wall or from his hold. He finds your gspot, alright, and when he does your scratches become sharper, the marks trailing from his neck to his shoulders stinging when the water hits him. You’re gone once he plays with your clit again, this time in quick, pressured motions to get you soaring to your high. Combined with fast, deep thrusts to your gspot, it takes no time for you to tighten and hold onto his shoulders for dear life when you come. You’re shaking, rocking your hips and letting all types of pleasure wash over the entirety of your body.

It doesn’t take long for Daichi to come, either. Several more snaps of his hips and he finishes inside you, moaning your name into your neck and kissing you promptly after, refraining from catching his breath until he’s done taking yours.

After the two of you calm down, you look into his eyes with a smile, and he gives you another kiss, more soft and gentle, before pulling out and rinsing himself off again. You do the same. The shower has been going for more than enough time, and when Daichi finally turns the shower off, the bathroom is filled with so much steam you have to wave it away to see him hand you a towel from the counter.  You have to shield yourself with an extra towel from the sudden cold that rushes in when Daichi opens the door. It doesn’t take long to adjust, the warmth of the shower (and the sex you and Daichi just had) sinking into your skin.

As you dry your hair, it occurs to you that you completely forgot to bring a change of clothes. Silly you, remembering that this was the plan for your anniversary and getting so worked up and worried about your now wine-stained outfit that you left your second set of clothes behind. Daichi, as if he knew you were going to forget, has you covered like a guardian angel. There’s a bag in another corner of the guest room, and he brings out his shirt and a pair of navy blue boxers you hardly see him wear anymore—mainly because you’re always the one wearing them when you come over to his place. You laugh softly and get your/his clothes on, while he does the same.

It’s comfortably quiet between you two. That’s how it usually is right after. There isn’t much to say besides “I love you”s and “you’re beautiful”s, and you both will probably get to those words later before you both drift off to sleep. Once your hair is dry and you’re dressed for bed, he immediately comes up from behind and wraps his arms around your waist, tossing you both into bed with a laugh. He kisses the back of your head into your hair and the unmarked side of your neck, and brings the covers over so that it’s nice and warm and even more comfortable.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” you say, finally breaking the wordlessness.

“I could say the exact same thing.”  
“Sure,” you snort, “lucky to have me spilling wine everywhere and forgetting my clothes when I knew I was going to stay over.”

“Come on,” he replies with a sigh. “You know those were accidents. One of them was my fault, anyway.”

“True. You giant idiot. But it _is_ your fault that I’ll be walking funny all throughout tomorrow.”

He grins sheepishly and you can feel it. “Your post-fuck walk is beautiful, too.”

“Oh my god, stop talking.”

Daichi’s laugh rumbles against your back, and you turn around so that you can kiss him properly, soft and slow as you melt into bed and grow sleepier with each touch. Pulling away, he wraps a strong arm around you, and you nuzzle into his chest. Both your exchanges of “I love you”s are quiet, and before you know it, you’re sleeping soundly and peacefully with him, knowing very well that you’re beautiful and that he’s lucky to have a girl like you.

**Author's Note:**

> Only two more fics left! Next up will be your favorite left-handed Shiratorizawa ace. Stay tuned, and thanks again for all the comments and kudos ^^
> 
> [Tumblr](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
